Ghastim Thoradim
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Oracle (Battle) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Celestial, Common Deity: None (venerates his celestial heritage in his own way) Abilities STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 9 -1 (-4 pts) +2 racial CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (1) + FC (1) - Oracle AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Misc (2) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: +3 = (0) + STR (3) + Misc (0) Trip CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (1) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +1 = (2) + WIS (-1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Energy Resist: 5 acid, 5 cold, 5 electricity Weapon Statistics Morning Star: Attack: +3 = (0) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2 Meteor Hammer: Attack: -1 = (0) + Str (3) + Nonprof (-4) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Reach, Trip, +1 shield ac Sling: Attack: +1 = (0) + Dex (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: move to reload Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Favored Class Darkvision: Aasimars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Skilled: Aasimars have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. Spell-Like Ability: Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (CL = Class level). Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Languages: Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. Class Features Oracle (Battle) Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, All Armor, Shields Mystery: Battle (adds skills allows certain revelations) Curse: Tongues (Celestial) only that in battle Orisons: As cleric Revelation: Maneuver Mastery (Trip) - BAB = class level for trip Feats Reach Spell (Oracle 1): Increase spell range (+1 level per category): touch, close, medium, long Traits Reactionary (Combat): +2 init Resilient (Combat): +1 fort save Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) Oracle Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 3 1 3 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 4 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell-Like Abilities 1 per day * Daylight Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (at will) Level 01 (4/day) * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Detect Magic * Divine Favor * Guidance * Protection from Evil * Light Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Morning Star 8 gp 6 lb Meteor Hammer 10 gp 10 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Bullets (10) 00 gp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Bedroll 00 gp 5 lb Rations (3) 00 gp 3 lb Silk rope 10 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 75 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-76 77–153 154–230 Finances PP: 00 GP: 68 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 5'10" Weight: 175 lbs Hair Color: Golden Eye Color: Red Appearance: Demeanor: Withdrawn, but confident Background Ghastim is an aasimar who comes from normal human merchant family. He lost interest in fitting in at home early in life, as all the children were afraid of him because of his blood red eyes. The adults understood that he was different, perhaps in a good way, but many were still uneasy with him. This made him withdrawn and combative throughout his childhood. At the age of 18, his parents revealed a secret to him. He was not their child! They had discovered him in an alley behind their shop, laid on the ground wrapped in a blanket. Beside him lay a strange weapon that nobody had ever seen and no one knew how to use. Convinced that he was meant to leave his home, Ghastim left that place and struck out on his own, exploring the world in his own, often violent ways. He quickly realized that he was blessed with a special power from birth. He felt his celestial blood run strong in him in the heat of battle, bringing divine might to his fingertips and strange words to his lips. He felt an urging with this power. He had to uphold his angelic heritage and use these powers to root out wrongness and evil. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Unfinished